


S.A.P.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an acronym .. Get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.A.P.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by compo67...

It was one of those weeks..

Rare as these types of weeks were, they still happened.

Jensen was gone. Had to be gone.

It was going to be only a week and this was just the third day in. But here it was. It was one of those kind of weeks.

Jared was laying in bed, just feeling so sad and lonely, it was so bad that even Harley and Sadie were depressed and when even dogs (especially Harley) are depressed by him being sad, that's saying something...

Jared rubbed a hand over his swollen belly muttering "Stupid hormones." as tears start leaking down his cheeks in an increasingly steady stream.

Great. Now he's freaking bawling! Last week he was crying was over a commercial... A COMMERCIAL, about dish detergent, of all thing! Five days ago he had cried over Jensen getting the confirmation that he had finally secured the biggest contract of his career. Three days ago he had cried as he watched Jensen board a corporate jet bound for Chicago so he could tie things up with other 'Big Wigs' in the industry. Two days ago he had cried when Jensen called saying his plane landed safely, that he managed to get out of the airport without wanting to punch somebody and that he missed Jared and wanted to sing their 'tadpole' to sleep. And hearing Jensen's beautiful voice through the speakerphone as he sang so sweetly to Jared's budding belly had triggered a fresh new wave of tears. Yesterday he had cried just because everything made him cry. Abd today, he was crying because Jensen was a whole two minutes late calling hin. He didn't even know why, it was just two minutes ..

"Stupid hormones." Jared muttered again. Then the phone rang.

"Hey babe." Jensen's voice stated the second Jared answered.

"Hey." Jared replied, doing his best not to sound like he had just been bawling his eyes out.

"Let me guess. Nother bad day?" Jensen asked, Jared should have known that Jensen could always read him like an open book, even over the phone.

"Yeah. It's just.."

"Just the first time we've been apart in six years? Just the fact that you're carrying our first baby and you're feeling super sad and lonely because hormones are playing havoc with your emotions?"

"It's just.." Jared cried "I miss you."

"Oh baby I miss you to."

"And the bed feels wrong without you in it next to me. I can't sleep."

"Well maybe I can help with that." Jensen stated mischievously.

An hour later, Jared was crying out through an orgasm from hearing the raunchiest dirty talk he's ever heard.

 

"Guugh. Jen.. Jen.." Jared panted as he came down from the orgasmic bliss.

"Jay... Jay. Me too.. Oh Jay.. Me to Jay." Jensen sounded like he was sobbing he had cum so hard. "The things I'm gonna do for you when I get home.."

On the fourth day, Jared was doing dishes, when two hands snaking around his waist almost made him jump out of his skin "Jensen! Holy crap you scared me!" Jared exclaimed as he let go of the cup he had been cleaning and spun to face Jensen then started carding his stil soapy hands through Jensen's hair as he lunged into a series of desperate, hungry and loving kisses.

"Missed you." *kiss* "Missed you" *kiss* "Missed you." The noises Jared was making as he whispered it over and over again between kisses was a mix of sobbing and longing, needy whimpers.

Jensen was just as enthusiastic as he crashed his hips against Jared's and moaned "Ung.. Mm.. Miss.. Missed you too baby.. Missed you so much."

"Bedroom " Jared growled.

"Counter. Need you now." Jensen replied with a throaty keening sound.

"Counter's good too." Jared whispered huskily as he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and let Jensen guide him onto the edge of the counter.

"Clothes off." They both growled into each other's open mouth then they laughed over saying the same thing at the same time.

Shirts, pants, belts, shoes, socks and underwear went flying. Jared laughed as Jensen's underwear wound up hanging off the handle of one of the cabinets. Jensen just grinned then continued to kiss Jared senseless.  
As they hit their climaxes together, Jared buried his blushing face in Jensen's neck. His hormones were working him up back towards a soon to be sobbing wreck.

"I know Jay. I know." Jensen whispered soothingly. "Don't fight it babe. You don't have to try to keep it in. It's okay."

"But I don't even know why I'm crying half the time!" Jared was nearly weeping.

"I know.. But it's still okay.. Oh hey.. I got you something on the way home. Maybe that'll help you feel better?"

Jensen guided Jared to the dining table (and seriously.. How had he not heard Jensen come in?) where there was a pie box from Jared's favorite bakery.

"Pie." Jared replied as he started undoing the ribbon that was wrapped around the box "What kind?"

Then Jared was looking at Jensen with a perfect 'bitchface' as looked down at the pie and read the word that was written in icing on top it's crust. "SAP."... "You think I'm a sap?! You were just telling me that it's okay to cry and now you're calling me a SAP?!.. Jen..You're laughing.. Why are you laughing at me? I'm pissed at you man! It's not funny!" Yet despite how 'Not funny' he found it, his hormones were seeing things differently and he started laughing like it was the funniest thing on the planet. Which meant that he couldn't be mad at Jensen anymore because at least he wasn't crying.

Then Jensen .. The bastard had to go and come over with a tube of writing icing.

He made three dots to where the pie now read "S.A.P." and he looked up at Jared saying "Ooops.. It's supposed to be an acronym.."

"For what?" Jared asked sounding almost irritated.

"Sweet As Pie.. I thought it would make you happy."

Great.. Now Jared was crying again.


End file.
